Guild Timeline
History of the Tamriel Scholars Guild Last Seed 4E202 *22nd **Theodane Barnsmith awakes to a scrapbook he wrote whilst asleep depicting a dream of his involving a group of Tamriel's scholars. He decides to create such a group and sends off letters to known individuals or associations of scholars.http://redd.it/ym69a *23rd **Details arrive to Theodane concerning the guild's interested members and the guild's settlement on the island in Topal Bay. http://redd.it/yosmf *24th **The first members of the guild arrive at the Imperial City docks. http://redd.it/yqvms *25th **The group is staying in a local tavern until they and their ship are ready to sail. http://redd.it/ysoct *26th **The group continues their stay in the city. http://redd.it/yujcc *30th **A second group of scholars has gathered at the Tiber Septim Hotel. They join the main group on their way to the docks. http://redd.it/z2cfa **The newly-grown guild finally departs, after Theodane sends one last call through the city. http://redd.it/z2jjk Hearthfire 4E202 *1st **The group is sailing on the Dishabille Mistress to their new home. http://redd.it/z50rw **Late arrivals gather in the Imperial City's docks, seeking transport. http://redd.it/z5qnm *2nd **The Dishabille Mistress comes in sight of the Guild's island. http://redd.it/z8y27 *3rd **The Dishabille Mistress finds anchor and the guild disembarks. http://redd.it/zb516 **A few members volunteer to explore the area around their landing sight, searching for a good place to set up. http://redd.it/zbmaz *6th **Another scouting party explores the island, this time more thoroughly, mapping out the area for future plans. http://redd.it/zfner *7th **Realizing that not all members are acquainted with each other, the guild introduces itself. http://redd.it/zghvg **A camp begins to form and a semblance of order appears. http://redd.it/zgx9s *8th **Daily life begins to fall into patterns of normalcy. http://redd.it/ziu8n *9th **Erwyn asks to learn about Conjuration. http://redd.it/zlbyl *10th **Berig found a spot to build the guild hall. http://redd.it/zmyqz *11th **Night life in the camp. http://redd.it/zqmow *12th **Tarvyn opens his library. http://redd.it/zskha *14th **Daily life in the camp. http://redd.it/zurlf *15th **Erik Griëngbarr arrives on the island. http://redd.it/zxe9u * 17th **Berig talks about the construction of the guild hall. http://redd.it/1005mb *21st **Jo'rak returns a book to Tarvyn. Gah-Okan may be losing his grip on reality. http://redd.it/109toq *23rd **More daily life in the guild. http://redd.it/10c51z *25th **Argon reaches the guild. http://redd.it/10gu6o **Mattenne gives her speech on the Classification of Magicka.http://redd.it/10gv4l *26th **The 26th brings us more day-to-day life in the guild.http://redd.it/10kez3 Frostfall 4E202 *1st **Bargok gro-Nagrob offers a lesson from his experience with Dwemer artifacts.http://redd.it/10kez3 *2nd **Atticus Plinius sends a letter concerning his joining the guild, as well as information on Dwemer constructs.http://redd.it/10u96r *3rd **Erwyn challenges Rinthanir to an archery contest.http://redd.it/10x7wg *4th **Atticus Plinius arrives via teleportation at the guild island.http://redd.it/10yy29 *6th **Morusu Folvyn arrives via ship at the guild.http://redd.it/112qy2 *8th **Nobody's quite sure if Theodane is sane anymore. This is him sleeping.http://redd.it/113nw9 *9th **Morusu does stuff.http://redd.it/116faf *12th **Erwyn attempts Conjuration. Gah-Okan is acting progressively stranger.http://redd.it/11dwho *13th **Building supplies arrive. The guild sorts them. Theodane appears to be in ill health. http://redd.it/11fm3k **Several members of the Guild take a trip to Leyawiin for the Witches' Festival.http://redd.it/11g68h *17th **The Leyawiin party returns, bringing a new member as well.http://redd.it/11o5h1 *21st ** Hjoric makes his first public appearance and talks about recruitment.http://redd.it/11uq16 ** Kirk Ice-Veins writes the guild a letter about magic's reputation in Skyrim.http://redd.it/11vrhe *22nd **Hjoric presents the guild with an orb he has made to allow for remote communication.http://redd.it/11w4d6 *23rd **Berig has a small fire. Various members of the guild socialize around it.http://redd.it/11xcya **Hjoric leaves for Winterhold, taking a small group with him.http://redd.it/11xxkh **A letter arrives from a Stormcloak general requesting permission to visit the island and guild.http://redd.it/11yw7t *24th **Kirk prepares for his party of visitors. http://redd.it/12000v **The guild discusses the Stormcloak's letter and what they should do.http://redd.it/1218dm *26th **Erwyn reflects on his life and converses with guild members.http://redd.it/1244r5 *28th **Tarvyn tries to form a book club. It may or may not have failed.http://redd.it/128q7q **Berig plays the lute and tries to plan the Guild's construction work.http://redd.it/1299xp *29th **Kirk writes the Guild about his joining them.http://redd.it/129x9n **The Stormcloak general arrives at the island.http://redd.it/12aqmc *30th **Krognaz gro-Makoza arrives on the island and begins setting up his new home.http://redd.it/12c7l8 **Kirk arrives in Riften.http://redd.it/12ccje *31st **Demories Acarelios writes the Guild concerning his membership and arrival.http://redd.it/12e52c Sun's Dusk 4E202 *4th **Mattenne gives her speech on Restoration and Necromancy.http://redd.it/12mw0s **Kirk Ice-Veins arrives at the guild's island. He is met by Erwyn and Krognaz. http://redd.it/12lqqm **Flavius Lupus also arrives at the guild, and joins Kirk, Erwyn, and Krognaz. http://redd.it/12nm80 *5th **Krognaz is working on his new home and his people skills.http://redd.it/12q8i8 *6th **Demories departs Leyawiin for the guild.http://redd.it/12q28g **Krognaz approaches a group of guildmen concerning his plans and their involvement.http://redd.it/12sr1m *7th **Aerin Adventus rejoins the group.http://redd.it/131ntp *12th **Krognaz finish his house and entertains unexpected guests.http://redd.it/133n5l *13th **Aerin and Gah-Okan have some tea and chat.http://redd.it/135nzf **Aranir works on his dragon language studies and converses.http://redd.it/135o61 *14th **Aranir gives an informal lecture on what he's learned so far about Draconic.http://redd.it/137qve **Aerin practices his Destruction.http://redd.it/1383ag *15th **Krognaz and Cat explore the island and stumble across Rojun.http://redd.it/139ppf **Aerin builds a campfire and socializes.http://redd.it/13a6v3 *17th **Bargok makes some progress on his Dwemer studies involving the soul gems.http://redd.it/13ccln **Voryn attempts to, and makes some progress in, opening a Dwemer lexicon.http://redd.it/13cusv *18th **Baldor Saber-Eye arrives at the Guild.http://redd.it/13dvva **Siluseiustel Derevine finally returns, having last been seen shortly after the first arrival to the island.http://redd.it/13f5v6 *19th **Bargok shows off some of his success with Dwarven automata.http://redd.it/13fpx7 **Tarvyn studies with some fellows.http://redd.it/13gw2h *20th **Aldis Stone-Winter arrives at the Guild.http://redd.it/13j0a0 *21st **Cyrus Servious arrives.http://redd.it/13kpac **Yisra also arrives.http://redd.it/13lec6 **Tarvyn inquires about the guild lodgings.http://redd.it/13ll35 *22nd **Krognaz throws a feast for no apparent reason. Many members show up.http://redd.it/13ms7t *24th **Erwyn starts the Guild moving into the almost-finished hall and proposes a trip to Leyawiin.http://redd.it/13pht7 **Rojun ferries a group of scholars to Leyawiin.http://redd.it/13qdyy **Prior to departure, Tarvyn left a notice outside his library concerning its caretaking.http://redd.it/13qnsu *25th **Tarvyn returns to a library at which he worked previously.http://redd.it/13rgq9 *26th **Tarvyn prepares to head north to Skyrim.http://redd.it/13tg9d *27th **Tarvyn stops in Cyrodiil City before continuing to Bruma.http://redd.it/13vcex **Erwyn places runes on Krognaz' forge. Krognaz finishes construction and prepares to return to work.http://redd.it/13vy44 *28th **Tarvyn's journey continues as he approaches Whiterun. He hires a Companion and picks up Krognaz' errand money, before journeying to Windhelm.http://redd.it/13yc8e **Jo'rajja leaves Leyawiin for Elseweyr.http://redd.it/13ymri *29th **Aerin writes on the beach and converses.http://redd.it/13ymri **Tarvyn visits Narzulbur for Krognaz.http://redd.it/140kx3 *30th **Demories plants an alchemy garden, and he and Berig converse on Lycanthropy.http://redd.it/1418k3 **Tarvyn reaches the College of Winterhold.http://redd.it/142q44 **Jo'rajja travels through Elseweyr to Torval.http://redd.it/1439gq Evening Star 4E202 *1st **Sylwen arrives at the Guild Island, and is met by several members. She spends the night at Krognaz' cabin. Nothing untoward happens.http://redd.it/143b1l **Tarvyn visits Solitude.http://redd.it/1444v3 **A letter from Tarvyn reaches the island.http://redd.it/1442us **Tarvyn visits Mor Khazgur to order Orichalcum, and meets Bargok's wife.http://redd.it/145jbs *2nd **Krognaz spends all day at his forge, setting up an enchanting table and learning Soul Trap.http://redd.it/1456cc **Tarvyn reaches Markarth, and tries to buy quicksilver.http://redd.it/1460w8 *3rd **Snow falls on the island.http://redd.it/148cik *4th **The snow melts.http://redd.it/14arev **Tarvyn and Rojun meet in Solitude and sightsee.http://redd.it/14apqy *5th **Bargok relaxes under the stars with his automaton.http://redd.it/14b5vc **Kirk interviews Krognaz on Enchanting for his book. Krognaz demonstrates his method of learning enchantments.http://redd.it/14bgnb *6th **Tarvyn and Rojun dock near Falinesti, and meet Elorion.http://redd.it/14f6a6http://redd.it/14f5wx *7th **An Argonian accidentally teleports into Krognaz' back lawn.http://redd.it/14fwue *8th **Rojun, Tarvyn, and Elorion arrive at the island.http://redd.it/14ieza **Tarvyn returns to his library and meets the new Argonian arrival.http://redd.it/14izkf *9th **Aegel Dorsis hears about the Guild, and begins travelling towards it.http://redd.it/14l1db *10th **Demories Acarelios plans for his trip to Solstheim.http://redd.it/14lhan *11th **Tarvyn leaves a note on Krognaz' door.http://redd.it/14oqnb **Eradran Faldil sets out for the Guild.http://redd.it/14p4xe **Aegel arrives at the island.http://redd.it/14pa9n **Mattenne holds an informal discussion on Restoration magic. Krognaz burns himself demonstrating.http://redd.it/14pdpt *12th **Sem leaves Mattenne an apology about his drunk behavior.http://redd.it/14q2ip **Tarvyn holds a discussion on Alteration, and Krognaz speaks at some length.http://redd.it/14r0sk *13th **Sem experiments with fruit and telekinesis.http://redd.it/14tgx4 *14th **Xavh sets out from the College of Winterhold.http://redd.it/14ute3 *16th **Jo'rak is plagued with nightmares.http://redd.it/14xkly **Tarvyn studies in the guild hall.http://redd.it/14yahd **Jo'rajja returns from Elseweyr with a Senche-raht, Baadaro.http://redd.it/14z0mq *17th **Aegel succeeds in casting a powerful Illusion, but at a toll.http://redd.it/150zta *18th **Krognaz works in his forge and attempts to teach Sem Alteration.http://redd.it/152i48 *19th **Demories makes an announcement about a planned trip to Solstheim.http://redd.it/153ovs *20th **Xavh summons Molag Bal.http://redd.it/156dy4 *21st **Jo'kherizz dies of old age.http://redd.it/158ih0 *23rd **Some interactions occur in the guild hall.http://redd.it/15cpjx **Aranir and Rojun discuss astronomy.http://redd.it/15d2vg **Berig and Mattenne pick flowers and have quite the discussion.http://redd.it/15czf3 *24th **Sem reads outside then drafts a note.http://redd.it/15d3io **Sem wakes up and decides he wants to go to Solstheim.http://redd.it/15dvs9 *25th **Berig advises the Solstheim voyagers on fur clothing.http://redd.it/15ex2r **Sem throws a Saturalia party. Krognaz attends and crashes it. Literally.http://redd.it/15f1ls *26th **Demories makes one last announcement concerning the Solstheim trip.http://redd.it/15goy8 **Jo'kherizz manages to return as a spirit, and he and Krognaz have their only conversation.http://redd.it/15heob *27th **The Solstheim Expedition departs.http://redd.it/15ilcn Category:Guild Information Morning Star 4E203 Sun's Dawn 4E203 References Category:Guild Information